1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-positioning device for a keyboard, and more particularly to two protrusions oppositely extending from a side of a leg of the keyboard and two sectorial bosses respectively and oppositely adapted to be formed on a recess defined in a bottom face of the keyboard. Each protrusion has a stop integrally formed on the protrusion to correspond to one of the two sectorial bosses. Each of the protrusions is formed on a resilient plate so that when the leg is moved relative to the keyboard, the resilience provided by the resilient plates enables the stop to slide over a corresponding one of the sectorial bosses. After the stop slides over the corresponding sectorial boss, the recoil force from the resilient plate springs the stop to securely abut a side of the sectorial boss so as to position the leg.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer keyboard is equipped with two legs respectively provided on edges of the rear side of the keyboard to support the keyboard in a horizontal or an inclined position. When the legs are received in the corresponding recess in the rear side of the keyboard, the keyboard stands horizontally on a plan surface. When the legs are moved relative to the keyboard, the keyboard stands inclinedly relative to a plan surface to support the keyboard such that after the keyboard is elevated, the user is able to operate the keyboard easily and the user""s wrist and muscle will thus be protected from injury due to excessive effort to maintain the wrist and the wrist joint at a fixed position.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional positioning device for a keyboard is shown and has a leg (30) and a base (40).
The leg (30) includes two pivots (31) extending toward opposite directions and an extension (32) integrally extending between the two pivots (31).
The base (40) includes a recessed seat (41), two cutouts (42) defined in two opposite sidewalls of the base (40) to correspond to the two pivots (31) and a stop (43) formed on a bottom face defining the recessed seat (41) and between the two cutouts (42) to correspond to the extension (32).
When the leg (30) is to be assembled with the base (40), the leg (30) is first placed in the recessed seat (41) and then each of the two pivots (31) is inserted into a corresponding one of the two cutouts (42). Because the extension (32) is formed between the two pivots (31), which gives the two pivots (31) resilience when inserted into the cutouts (42) such that after the two pivots (31) are inserted into the corresponding cutouts (42), the leg (30) is able to pivot relative to the base (40). However, when the leg (30) pivots, the extension (32) abuts the stop (43) so as to support the keyboard to stand inclinedly relative to a plan surface.
Reviewing the conventional positioning device, it is to be noted that when the dimension of the cutouts (42) does not fit the dimension of the pivots (31), the user may have to apply a lot of effort trying to pivot the leg (30). Further, when the leg (30) is to be folded in the recessed seat (41), the stop (43) abutting the extension (32) creates a resistance against the effort to fold the leg (30).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved self-positioning device for a keyboard to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved self-positioning device which includes two protrusions oppositely extending from a side of a leg of the keyboard and two sectorial bosses respectively and oppositely adapted to be formed on a recess defined in a bottom face of the keyboard. Each protrusion has a stop integrally formed on the protrusion to correspond to one of the two sectorial bosses. Each of the protrusions is formed on a resilient plate so that when the leg is moved relative to the keyboard, the resilience provided by the resilient plates enables the stop to slide over a corresponding one of the sectorial bosses. After the stop slides over the corresponding sectorial boss, the recoil force from the resilient plate springs the stop to securely abut a side of the sectorial boss so as to position the leg.
This invention also provides a self-positioning device for a keyboard having a base with two recessed seats to respectively and pivotally receive therein a leg so as to support the keyboard on a plan surface horizontally or inclinedly, the self-positioning device comprising two protrusions respectively formed on opposite sides of a corresponding one of the two recessed seats; two stops each formed on a corresponding one of the protrusions; and two sectorial bosses adapted to be formed on a corresponding one of the legs to correspond to the two protrusions, each sectorial boss having a first edge and a second edge to selectively abut a corresponding one of the two stops, whereby the selective abutting of the stops to the first and second edges enables support of the keyboard on a plan surface horizontally and inclindedly. The self positioning device further comprises two resilient plates each formed on opposite sides of the leg, wherein each of the two sectorial bosses is formed on a corresponding one of the resilient plates. The self positioning device further comprises two through holes defined in a corresponding one of the legs to correspond to the two protrusions so as to allow extension of the two protrusions into the corresponding through holes.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.